Breyton: A Vampire Life
by darkecofreak1
Summary: Brooke and Peyton are vampires. No spakling bullshit. They're like normal humans except paler, stronger/faster, and drink blood. They see their own reflections and everything. They have a bewitched charm to keep them safe underneath the sun. So a little like Vampire Diaries. This goes into thier inmortal lifes. I own no rights. Just the idea. Disclaimer: The CW owns 'OTH' and 'TVD'
1. Mixed Eyes

******DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The CW owns One Tree Hill**

******This is AU. Kinda smutty, and the pairing is B. Davis & P. Sawyer. I wanted to bring OTH back in my life for awhile. They are vampires and they live in a coven. Brooke's the "master" and Peyton is her wife. It's Brooke's point of view. Oh and Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan are 26. That's web they were turned and Janie stopped aging at 21.**

**.**

* * *

Mhmm I hear Peyton moan out as she drops the nameless blonde girl on the floor of our bedroom.

.

I look into her eyes that are tented red from the blood she's consumed. I reach over to her and bring her gently to our bed. I kiss her softly. God I love the taste of her mouth after she finishes her dinner.

.

I've never tasted human blood unless it was the remaining drops off of her lips. The Davis' aren't aloud to drink from people. Instead we get animals. Something about them being more pure and it does have one perk, it lets people know we are high class individuals. How? Because those who have the will power not to drink human blood have golden eyes. It makes us stronger, others believe not drinking human blood will make you weak, but it helps us not lose control, while most vamps loose their wits and become consumed with power.

.

Peyton soon drags me out of my thoughts as she pushes me down hard into the bed. This is an example of what I was talking about with losing control. She bites be hard on my lips making me bleed, as she sucks the blood off of my lips. I quickly flip us around, the drops of blood from before are starting to effect me and I can feel myself losing my wits.

.

I wanna fucking eat her right now and it's driving me crazy. I have no built up tolerance for human blood, so a drop has more effect on me, unlike Peyton's built up immune system.

.

I rip the corset right of her body in shreds as my nails dig into her skin. She purposely left a lot of blood in her mouth. She knew I'd react like this. Bitch. I feel myself going into a frenzy as I bite hard into her neck and drink from her.

.

"Brooke!" She gasps "D-Don't drink to much!" She stutters and moans

.

It's probably a good idea considering I could get really sick from drinking to much of her blood.

.

I pull away and bite my finger, letting droplets of my blood to fall in to the wound I just made, both wounds healing quickly.

**.**

I go back to her neck and lick some of my access blood off of my wife. I start sucking on her neck and she moan loudly. She's panting in my ear and arching her back and I feel my frenzy getting stronger. I feel drunk from the blood she gave me, and her blood was like taking 4 shots of vodka, and well animal blood is like water for vampires, so you can probably imagine how hard it is for me to stay in control of myself.

.

She moans again and rips my pants and underwear off. My black and purple corset still fitting snugly on my upper half.

.

"My lady... Ummm Mrs. Brooke." One of the agents stuttered from the door.

.

I growl in frustration as I get up and throw the blankets over Peyton to keep the guards wondering eyes off of my wife. "I will rip those 'Bros over Hoes' pants off along with your dick if you don't get your eyes off of my wife" I growl as I pin him by the neck up into the wall. "Are we clear?" I growl into his ear.

.

"Yes M'AM!" He stuttered out

.

"What did you need?" I asked angrily

.

"One of the England Covens wanted to talk to you and Mrs. Peyton about the Werewolves crossing the boundary lines." He said scurrying to his feet as I let him fall to the floor.

.

I look to my wife "Come on Mrs. Sawyer-Davis. We need to get dressed, and you! Leave and stand by the door." I shouted at him with malice.

.

Peyton and I get dressed into are 'royal robes' and for some reason Peyton's giggling like a mad women, and I just can't figure out why.

.

We all walk down to the counsel room and I'm met with Haley, Nathan, and Lucas Scott.

.

"Where's my little Jamie at?" I ask looking around. (In my story they can have kids, but they stop aging at 21.)

.

"He is in training to make a new covent in Australia. He and Lucas will be moving there later on." Nathan says in his proud tone.

.

"I'll only be there to see if the werewolves there are bad, and if there are many, but after that I'll return to my Covent in Canada with Lindsey." Lucas said with a smile he's fangs pointing out with his golden eyes gleaming at the thought of his girlfriend. (Brooke and Lucas are 2 out of 20 vampires with the golden eyes.)

.

Brooke looked over at Haley who had a uncharacteristic smirk on her lips.

.

"What are you looking at tutor girl!" I say exasperated.

.

"It seems we interrupted some Kinky sex boys." Haley said with a laugh as they all looked at Brooke's eyes and laughed.

.

My checks lite up red at their accusation. "Whatever." I say.

.

"Brooke your eyes are a pretty color." Lucas commented

.

"Same as yours." I say with a glare.

.

He laughs. "Not quit, they're a little mixed with red, and we both know you don't drank human blood." He says with a smirk.

.

"Peyton! How could you not tell me!?" I ask embarrassedly

.

She wraps her arms around me and says "It looks hot on you." And with that statement the rest of the group started laughing at Brooke's expense.

.

"Ohhh! Go Brooke yourselves!" I yelled.

.

"I can't believe you remember that!" Haley exclaimed.

.

"Whatever, anyways. We were hear to talk about the dogs." I said with disgust. Stupid mutts.

**.**

* * *

******REVIEW:) I was bored so it's short. I might do a while series on them based of of this. Like they go visit Jamie and everything. It's based on the reviews if I continue or not.**


	2. Forever? Forever

**I wanted to do a chapter one shot on how Brooke and Peyton got turned. It's from Peyton's point of view. I've never done her point of view before. And Brooke and Peyton never dated Lucas and Nathan. And Haley doesn't get pregnant yet. Also Brooke is a half vamp. So she doesn't turn until she has her first taste of blood. Also her mom was human, but after birth was turned by her husband.**

**Disclaimer: The CW owns One Tree Hill**

**.**

* * *

**Background/Future Info**

**.**

**Their coven is in New York. Also Brooke and Peyton and the Scott's have only been vampires for 30 years. The reason the Scott and Davis covens are so big is because Brooke's father's side has been building these covens for centuries and Brooke couldn't control them all so she gave the rest of them to the large Scott family.**

.

* * *

"Peyton!" I turn my head sharply looking around for the voice that has called my name.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke. I feel a smile work its way up my face.

.

"B. Davis!" I shout as she runs up to me and grabs me tightly. Her bangs have grown out and she reminds of high school Brooke, but with more self-respect. "You're finally back! It's been like years! How old are you know? 39!?" I say in a teasing tone.

.

She gasps loudly and I can only chuckle as she pouts and points a finger at me. "No I'm 26, meanie!" She says as she sticks her tongue out like a little kid.

.

"Whatever B. Davis, let's go home!" I chuckle out as we intertwine our hands. It's good to have my girlfriend back. Stupid traveling Clothes Over Bros shit.

.

The car ride home was kinda quiet, but not an awkward silence; it was more of a peaceful, calm, maybe just content in general silence. She smiles shyly at me, and I can't help but to think she's adorable with rosy pink cheeks adoring her face. Tonight's the night; I will propose, I will. We've been together since we were 16 and it has been more than enough time.

.

We pull into the house Brooke bought when she first got back. The house is where we rekindled our love; this house was the beginning of so many wonderful things to come. I rush out to slide on the hood of the car trying to be smooth but fail horribly when I end up face down into the nearby grass.

.

"Peyt….that was such a fail!" Brooke giggles out adorably as she helps me up.

.

"I meant to do that." Yep. Totally.

.

"Whatever." Brooke teases me lightly as she pulls my hand motioning to go in.

.

I could hear Brooke gasp out loud as she looked around the area. Candles galore! White and Red rose petals everywhere, complete with wine and a blanket near the fire place. The look on her face was well worth the hours spent on doing this.

.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke gasps out loud, "It looks amazing!" She squeals and kisses me sweetly on the lips, but I don't return it. Something's not right. She looks at me questionably, but I just signal her with a finger to wait a moment. The rose petals were a little crumpled up which was weird considering we haven't even walked in yet. Also the door! Brooke didn't even use her key to open it! Did she?

.

"Brooke…..Baby did you, ummm, unlock the door?" I ask her quietly.

.

"Noooo. It was already unlocked silly!" Brooke giggled as she pulled me into the house further.

Something is not right. I can't name it, but something is off.

.

"Brooke let's go to Haley and Nathan's house." I suggest with a worried frown

.

"Noooo! I wanna be with my girlfriend right now!" She whines out and sits on the couch.

.

"That's to bad! I hope you don't mind company."

**Derek.**

.

" What- what are you doing here?! I thought you were done messing with Peyton!" Brooke stood up defensively walk up to place a hand on my arm.

.

"Hmmm I thought so too, but I just can't keep away. She belongs with me." He all but growls at the two girls.

.

"Yeah well I'd like to beg to differ." Brooke says rather aggressively.

.

Derek snaps his fingers. " I've learned from last time not to take you two on alone." He smiles a gruesome smile. I feel something hit my head. Everything goes black.

.

* * *

.

"Wake up!" I feel water gush over me, shocking me awake.

.

"Brooke!" Is the first think I called out. I couldn't help it; she's my person and the first person's safety I could think of.

.

"Peyt." I looked over find Brooke in a similar situation. Her hand tied behind her back and her legs tied to the chair.

.

"Hahaha! Did you hear that!? She calls out her little girlfriends name as soon as she wakes up!" A man sneered as he looked straight at me. I can hear Derek let out a laugh from behind me.

.

"I've came to claim you, and also repay you for what you've done to me. Eye for an eye." He chuckles as he pulls out a knife. "You stab me, I stab you." He chuckles as he brings the knife straight to my face.

.

"Derek please! Please don't! If you love me you wouldn't!" I screech out trying to get away from the sharp metal.

.

"I do love you, and this is about healing and getting out my anger so I don't kill you in the future." He smiles. "I'll give you to the count of three to prepare yourself." The other man chuckles while the one near Brooke smirks.

**"1"**

He wouldn't.

**"2"**

"Peyt!"

**"3"** He sneers as he shoves it in to my stomach. Fuck me. I feel like someone is burning my flesh slowly. He twists the knife, and I can't help but to scream out in pain.

.

"Peyton!" I hear Brooke's sobbing screams.

.

"You can do what you want with that one. Ya know what!? Do it right here in front of her. Ya see Peyt. can I call you that? I don't think you've suffered quit what I've had to, so let's have a little more fun. Have at it boys."

.

I'm crying; I know I am because I can feel hot tears pool down my face.

The red headed man beside Brooke pulled a knife and cut the ropes on her leg. She kicked at him furiously only to be smacked in the face by the black haired man.

.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed thrashing around, but soon I felt the painful twisting sensation and my screams died down to silent cries as Derek kept a firm hand on the handle of the blade.

.

The darker headed man grabbed Brooke's arms cutting them from the seat as well. The red head man made his way to Brooke's front as they smushed her like a sandwich. Brooke and I kept our eyes connected the whole time, I could see, no, I could feel the fear radiating off of her. I could also feel the blood pooling down to my feet. This might be how we die, and I didn't even get to propose yet! Lost in my own thoughts, I was startled to hear a loud shriek. Quickly I snap my eyes into focus. Brooke had bit the red headed man on the neck; her only way of defending herself. Blood began to drip from his neck. Damn.

.

A crackling sound filled the room and I looked at Brooke's eyes that were beginning to turn a red color? Black cracks, no! Black veins! Were starting to wear their way onto her beautiful pale face! Pale!? I could clearly see even more blood drip from his neck, and seconds later he dropped dead onto the floor.

.

"What the fuck!?" The darker headed guy yelled as he shoved Brooke away. " What are you!?"

.

I could clearly see the fangs now. They were glistening with red, blood. She bore her teeth into the man quicker than I could fallow with my eyes as she drained him dry._** This can't be real. It can't. She isn't. Those things only live in fairy tales!**_

.

_**"Vampire!"**_ Derek stuttered out as he pulled the knife from me. The blood snapping Brooke's attention in a split second. Derek hurled the knife right at Brooke's heart. What surprised me is that Brooke let it hit her. She smirked an evil smirk as she pulled it out and uttered the words "My turn." Derek was laid on the floor dead with a knife embedded in his chest.

.

"Brooke." I look into her eyes. She returned the look, but what her yes held where frightening. Hunger and want, but not the loving kind.

"Brooke you're scaring me!" I yell as she stalks closer to me like a predator hunting her pray. I feel weak and sick; like I'm dying and I probably am. I think Derek hit an artery because blood just keeps pulling down my body.

.

"Brooke." A vicious voice called out. One that I've come to hate, but was relieved by right now. _**Victoria.**_

"Your lover is dying and you need to help her."

.

"Mom?" Brooke looked at her confusedly, fangs popping in slightly, although the veins didn't leave her face.

.

"Give her your blood or she will die." Victoria stripped me of the ropes bonding me to the chair.

"She has maybe a minute." I could actually believe her right now. I can barely see because my vision is blurring.

.

"I-I don't know how too!" Brooke's veins now leaving her face as her eyes took a gold color? She looked at me worriedly.

.

Victoria ripped Brook's hand away from her sides and cute deep with her nails pushing her wrist into my mouth. I couldn't even fight her, I was too tired and weak, and I fell into a peaceful place.

.

.

.

"Peyt." I groggily open my eyes to look up blinking the sleep away.

.

""Brooke." I look her in the eyes and she has a sad smile on her face.

"I feel funny." She frowns

.

"You're a vampire now." She lets a single tear fall as she closes her eyes for a moment.

"I'm so sorry!" She tackles me and cries hard into my neck.

.

It's weird I can feel all my emotions going into overdrive? Can you even feel your emotions? I know you can have them, but to be able to feel which ones going to act up? It feels like I could even choose to let that emotion happen as well. Weird.

.

"Brooke? Will you marry me?" Idiot.

.

She giggles and looks at me funny, "Always the charmer, but I kinda spoiled your surprise because I found the ring in your pocket last night."

.

"Isss that a yes?" I ask hopefully.

.

"Only if you say yes." I feel a ring slide on my finger, and look down at our clasped hands. I smiled as I saw that Brooke was already wearing her ring.

.

"Forever?" I ask shyly

.

"Forever." Brooke looks at me intensely as she slowly leans in for a kiss, it's funny how being a vampire didn't change her. I could feel the fangs pop out against my mouth. Same old horny Brooke. I chuckle and allow her to have her way with me.

.

* * *

.

**Reviews? What should I write next? Sorry if it was a little rushed! All mistakes are mine!**


End file.
